Killing Summer Boredom
by Anti-XYo
Summary: The X-Men and Brotherhood have to find lots of ways to get over summer boredom.
1. Wee Video Games!

Diclaimer: I don't own the X-Men...I own some comics...but not them personaly. I also don't own Super Smash Brothers, or the game Risk...but I do have The Lord of the Rings version!  
  
Hey, I haven't writen a fic in a while...because its summer, and I write all my stories in school.ProFool and I went to Comic Con San Diego on Thursday, how cool is that?! Way cool! It was so awesome! Anyway, I've had all these ideas of how te Brotherhood and X-Men might spend there summer...so I decided to write a fic about them! Most of the ideas are things that ProFool, our friends, and I do to get rid of our bordem. If you want you can send me your ideas too! Hope you like it!  
  
Kitty looked out her window on the bright summer day and sighed.  
  
"Summer is, like so boring!" She whined.  
  
She picked up her phone and diled the boardinghouse.  
  
"Hello?" Came Lance's voice.  
  
"Hey Lance, can I come over, there's nothing to do here." Kitty asked.  
  
"I have to go to work," Lance answered, sad to have to let his girlfriend down, "Sorry."  
  
Kitty sighed, "That's ok, I'll find something else to do."  
  
With that Kitty headed down stairs to see what the other X-Men where up to.  
  
She passed Jean and Scott snuggled on the couch.   
  
"Icksome!" Kitty thought.  
  
Just then Kurt came running down the hall with a board game under his arm.  
  
"Hey Kurt!" Kitty called, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Jamie and I are gonna play Risk," Kurt answered, "Vant to join us?"  
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose, "Risk?" She shook her head, "I don't like that game."  
  
Kurt shrugged and continued on his way to find Jamie.  
  
Kitty sighed and went out side where she found Bobby, Roberto, and Amara playing Marco Polo in the pool.   
  
"I did that yesterday." Kitty sighed, as she walked over to the greenhouse. In side she found Ororo, Logan and Xavier.  
  
"Hello Kitty." Xavier smiled when he saw her walk in.  
  
"Hey guys, like, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Gardening." Logan muttered before he took a swipe at an over grown plant.  
  
"Logan, please be gentle!" Ororo whinced as Logan took another swipe.  
  
"I'm bored." Kitty sighed, sitting on a bench.  
  
"Well," Ororo started, "What are the others up to?"  
  
"Nothing I want to do." Kitty answered.  
  
"Well then, your going to have to figure something out." Ororo said, as she turned to help Xavier clip some higher branches.  
  
"I'm going to the boardinghouse." Kitty said, as she got off the bench and headed for the door.  
  
"Alright, have fun." Xavier called after her.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty knocked on the Boardinghouse door.  
  
"Yo?" Todd answered.  
  
"Can I come in?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Lance isn't home." Todd answered.  
  
"I know," Kitty stated as she pushed past Todd and walked into the house.  
  
Todd shrugged, closed the door, and followed Kitty into the living room.  
  
Pietro looked up from his game of Super Smash Brothers when Kitty walked in.  
  
"What's she doing here?" He asked, as he killed Freddy's character on the video game.  
  
"Dunno," Todd turned to Kitty, "What'cha doin' here, yo?"   
  
"I was bored, and there, like, wasn't anything to do at the Institute...What game is that?" She asked, looking at the TV.  
  
"Super Smash Brothers." Freddy answered, as Pietro killed him again.  
  
"I love that game!" Kitty giggled, "Can I play?"  
  
"You've played this game?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah, I play it with Kurt and Rouge all the time!"Kitty answered, "And I'm pretty good at it."  
  
"Yeah right," Pietro snickered, "Sure you can play...Todd, you in too?"   
  
"Sure." Todd shrugged.  
  
Kitty sat on the floor and Todd hopped onto the couch arm.  
  
"You're all going down!" Pietro laughed.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Lance decided to pick Kitty up on his way home from work to to take her out to dinner. He drove up to the front gate at the Institute and pushed the intercom button.  
  
"Hello?" Came Ororo's voice.  
  
"Hi, its Lance, is Kitty there?"  
  
"No, she went to your house." Ororo answered.  
  
Lance's eyes widended, "How long has she been there?"  
  
"All afternoon, I think she's waiting for you to come home."  
  
Lance sped off toward the Boarding house, "Please don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead!" He muttered.  
  
He drove into the driveway and was about to run into the house when he heard a scream from inside.  
  
"No! Your gonna kill me!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Pietro laughed.  
  
"Oh God!" Lance yelled, as he ran into the house, "Stop! Don't kill her!"  
  
Kitty, Pietro, Freddy and Todd all gave Lance questioning looks from their seats in the livingroom.  
  
Lance looked at the TV, which was showing the paused game of Super Smash Brothers.  
  
"Your all playing a video game," He started, "And, getting along?"  
  
"Yes, and Pietro was about to throw me off a cliff." Kitty smiled, patting the a spot on the floor next to her.  
  
Lance sat down, still in shock.  
  
"Can we unpause the game, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
Lance nodded and the game continued.  
  
A few hours later Magneto came home to find Lance, Kitty, Todd and Pietro screaming at the TV, still playing the video game, and Freddy in the kitchen making sandwitches.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"We're playing a video game." Pietro answered.  
  
"Yeah, cause we got bored, yo." Todd added.  
  
"Well, from now on I'd like you to find other ways to get rid of boredom, I don't want you playing video games all day."  
  
They all sighed and wondered how else they could get rid of bordom.  
  
"Enough, I'm going to bed," Magneto said, "Lance, take Kitty home, its late."  
  
Lance nodded and got his keys.  
  
"What else are we gonna do if we can't play video games?" Todd asked.  
  
"We can play video games at the Institute!" Pietro answered, smiling.  
  
"Umm, no we can't," Kitty said, "Xavier only lets the TV be on for an hour durring the day in the summer."   
  
"Darn, then what the heck are we supposed to do?" Pietro asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Come on Kitty, I gotta take you home." Lance said.  
  
Kitty took Lance's hand and the two left.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
What will they find to do? Who knows...well, actually I know, but you don't!   
  
Sorry this chapter isn't too good...I wrote it late at night. ProFool and I are leaving for music camp today and I'm hoping to get some chapters done while I'm there...so I think there will be more in a week...when we get home.  
  
But, if you'd like to write to us while we're there we would love it much! The address is:  
  
Arrowbear Music Camp  
  
HP Juola  
  
P.O. Box 180  
  
Running Springs, CA  
  
92382  
  
We're using HP as our first name cause it stands for Half-N-Half and ProFool, please just write HP, we don't want to confuse the poor mail lady.  
  
And the last name, Juola, is the last name of our friend who works up there...cause we didn't want to give our real last names...cause we're cool like that.  
  
So yes...please write to us! We can even write back...I think. 


	2. Football!

ProFool and I had much much fun at Choir camp last week! I didn't have much writing time so I only got one chapter done. Hope you like it! And I hope your all enjoying your summers! I am!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Chapter 2: Football?  
  
Kitty sat on the couch reading a book. She had just gotten sick of it when Kurt teleported next to her.  
  
"Kitty, I'm bored!" He whined.  
  
Kitty closed her book and sighed, "Me too, there's nothing to do!"  
  
"Vell, Vhat did you do at the boardinghouse yesterday?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Played video games, but, like, Magneto said we can't play them over there anymore and Xavier wont let us here." Kitty answered.  
  
"Darn, vell, vhat do you think we should do?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged as Scott walked into the room with the phone.  
  
"It's for you," he said, handing the phone to Kitty, "Its Lance."  
  
Kitty smiled and took the phone from Scott.  
  
"Hey Lance."  
  
"Hey Kitty," came Lance's voice, "Are you doing anything today?"  
  
"Nope, just as bored as yesterday."  
  
"Awesome, get as many X-Geek…I mean people from your house as you can and meet me at the football field in half an hour." Lance said.  
  
"Football field," Kitty asked, "Why?"  
  
"I've got an idea, it'll be fun."  
  
"Alright," Kitty agreed, "I'll see you in half an hour."  
  
"Vhat vas that all about?" Kurt asked as Kitty hung up the phone.  
  
Kitty smiled, "I'll tell you in a minute, first you have to help me get as many people as you can to come with us to the football field ."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Half an hour later Kitty and Kurt had gotten Scott, Jean, Amara, Tabitha, Ray and Sam to come with them to the footbal field.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Jean asked as they walked up the path that led to the field.  
  
"We're meeting some people, and I think we're, like, gonna play a game." Kitty answered.  
  
"Who are we meet…" Scott stopped when he reached the field, "The Brotherhood? Kitty, what are they doing here?"  
  
"Well," Kitty started, "Lance knew we were all bored and they were bored too, so he thought we could do something together."  
  
Scott stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You know Scott, Xavier is always trying to get us to bond with them." Jean persuaded, "Why not over a game?"  
  
"Whatever," Scott sighed.  
  
Kitty smiled and led the group over to Lance and the Brotherhood.  
  
"So Lance, what are we doing?" Kitty asked, "Playing football?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda," Lance started, "Sept, I thought we should play tag football so people don't get hurt."  
  
"Alright Alvers, then no powers either, since you don't want anyone hurt." Scott said.  
  
"Fine," Lance shrugged, "But the teams are a little uneven, so, uh, how should we do this?"  
  
"Well," Bobby said, "Freddy counts as two and you can have Tabby, so that makes the teams pretty even."  
  
"Wait, why Tabby?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Cause she used to be on your team anyway." Bobby answered, mater-of-factly.  
  
"Makes since to me." Todd shrugged.  
  
"Alright, but the teams are still uneven," Lance said, "So why don't we take Kitty too?"  
  
"No way!" Scott yelled, "Freddy counts as two, like Bobby said, so we're good."  
  
"Whatever," Lance rolled his eyes, "So the rules are the same as normal football, sept you tag, not tackle, and no powers."  
  
"But I wanna tackle!" Freddy whined.  
  
"Fred, if you tackled people, it would kill them." Pietro stated.  
  
"Ok, so lets get this started," Lance said, "Both teams line up on the fifty yard line."  
  
Both teams lined up but as anyone would have guessed the game didn't go quite as planed. A few minutes into the game Kitty got the ball. She was running for the goal line when Pietro went to tag her and she phased.  
  
"That's not fair!" Pietro yelled after Kitty made her touch-down, "She used her powers!"  
  
"Sure it is." Kitty said before sticking her tongue out at Pietro.  
  
"Fine but if she can use her powers I can tackle!" Wanda yelled.  
  
"Wait, but…" Scott started.  
  
"Whatever, let's keep going," Lance said, "Both teams line up again."  
  
They started again, this time Sam got the ball. He was about to Cannonball when Pietro cut him off. Sam turned sharply, right into Freddy, and fell over. Freddy took the ball and started running. Kitty and Amara were standing near by and knew that neither one of them could tackle him, so they both dove and latched onto his legs. Freddy, who didn't seem to notice the two girls attached to his legs, kept running and made a touch down.  
  
The teams lined up again and this time Tabby got the ball. She made like she was going to throw the ball but threw one of her bombs instead. Ray caught it, thinking it was the ball, and got quite a shock when it exploded, giving Tabby time to pass the ball to Pietro and make a touch-down.  
  
They lined up a fourth time and this time Bobby got the ball who threw an ice ball to Sam, who was immediately tackled by Todd and Wanda. Bobby kept running and passed the ball to Kitty. Lance was the only one near them but he didn't want to tackle Kitty so he did the next best thing. He picked Kitty up and ran for the goal line. When he got to the goal he set Kitty down and yelled, "Touch down!"  
  
"That so doesn't count!" Kitty laughed, "I, like, still have the ball!"  
  
"Oh it so does!" Pietro yelled, "You could have phased, and Lance did get the ball across the goal line."  
  
"Whatever," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Let's keep going."  
  
The game went on like that for another hour ending with the Brotherhood winning twenty to seventeen.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Ororo saw Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Sam, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, and Amara come home covered in grass stains.  
  
"You were all gone for a long time," She commented, "What were you doing?"  
  
"Playing football." A very beat up looking Scott said.  
  
"With the Brotherhood." Kitty added.  
  
"Really? How wonderful." Ororo smiled, "And it looks like you had a good time."  
  
They all shrugged and/or nodded.  
  
"Well, its one way to spend an afternoon." Jean said, "I'm going to make lemonade."  
  
Everyone followed Jean into the kitchen.  
  
Ororo smiled and went to tell Xavier that the students had spent the afternoon with the Brotherhood.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
There you go, a nice chapter fresh from music camp! I got the beginning of the next chapter done at camp too…so it wont be long for that one! You can still give me ideas! 


	3. Where'd All The Toilet Paper Go?

Chapter 3: Where'd all the toilet paper go?  
  
Sorry this took a million years to finish, I was busy, and the I went to Disney World! I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope your all having a great summer!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"Playing football with the Brotherhood yesterday was fun, wasn't it?" Kitty asked, taking a break from the magazine she was reading.

"Ja," Kurt nodded, "Too bad ve couldn't do it again today."

"I know," Amara agreed, "But the high school football team has to practice sometime."

"Well we should do something," Bobby stated, "we've been sitting around the institute all day!"

"Fine," Tabitha said, putting the lid on her nail polish, "What should we do?"

They all sat in silence for a minute thinking.

"I know!" Kitty giggled, "Ororo went to the store today."

"Yeah, and?" Bobby questioned.

"And she, like, got four twenty-four packs of toilet paper." Kitty said.

"I still don't see where your goin' with this." Bobby complained.

"I do!" Tabitha smiled, "Great idea Kit, but who should we do it to?"

Kitty thought for a second, "I'll call Lance, maybe he can, like, think of someone." She went to her room to call Lance while Tabitha went to see where Ororo put all the toilet paper.

"Wait, Tabby!" Bobby yelled, "I still don't get it!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, Bobby, and Scott met the Brotherhood in a small park in a nice neighborhood.

"Toilet papering!" Bobby laughed, "Great idea Kitty!"

"Don't give me all the credit, " Kitty smiled, "Lance is the one who suggested we, like, do it to Mr. Kelly."

The others laughed as they thought about the look on Kelly's face when he woke up to find his house toilet papered.

Lance laughed when he saw Scott, "I wear my sun glasses at night…" He sang.

The others erupted with laughter.

"I hate the 80's." Scott sighed.

"I love the 90's!" Todd smiled.

"Anyway, Summers, what are you doing here?" Lance asked, "Toilet papering doesn't seem like your thing."

"I thought I should keep an eye on these guys, especially around you." Scott answered.

"That and, like, Jean's out of town." Kitty added.

A few people laughed and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Let' do this before morning!" Pietro demanded.

"Alright," Lance started, "Everyone take a couple rolls of toilet paper, and stay really quiet."

Everyone took their toilet paper and started doing their worst to the house.

Todd used his tongue to stick T.P. in hard to get places, Pietro ran around spontaneously sticking toilet paper all over, and everyone else did everything they could to cover Kelly's house with toilet paper.

Lance was about to throw a roll on the roof when he noticed Kitty having trouble getting T.P. into a large tree in Kelly's front yard.

"Here, lemme help." Lance said, lifting Kitty onto his shoulders.

Kitty giggled and stuck the ends of a few toilet paper rolls in the tree's branches, letting them drape down to the lawn.

When she was done Lance carefully let her down.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance's waist and snuggled him in a hug, "I love you." She murmured into his chest.

Lance smiled, returning her hug, "I love you too."

Bobby threw an empty toilet paper roll, hitting Kitty's head and ruining the couple's tender moment.

Kitty laughed and threw the roll back at Bobby.

I think its done." Tabitha said a few minutes later.

They all stood on the sidewalk and admired their handy work.

"This is the best T.P. jon I've ever seen!" Amara laughed.

The others had to agree, there was toilet paper almost every where. Draping off of trees, on the roof, wrapped around tree trunks, and sprinkled all over the lawn.

Scott stretched and yawned, "We should get going, its really late."

While the others walked back to the cars Lance pulled Kitty into a goodbye kiss.

Scott turned, saw the couple and growled.

"Kitty…Kitty lets go!" He yelled.

Kitty and Lance ignored him and continued their kiss.

Scott grabbed Kitty's shoulders and pulled her away toward the car.

Kitty pouted and waved goodbye to Lance.

"I'll call you." He yelled after her.

Kitty nodded and blew him a kiss.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
School starts for me tomorrow…but that doesn't mean I can't finish my summer story! Besides, I'll probably get it done faster, cause I write more in class.


End file.
